1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearms and, more particularly, to a barrel for a revolver and a method of manufacturing the revolver.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,422 discloses a rear end of a revolver barrel with a frusto-conical sink in the rear end of the barrel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,526 discloses a barrel throat with two tapers. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. show revolver barrels with cone shaped barrel throats:
______________________________________ 144,814 3,136,084 4,253,261 4,651,456 4,793,084 5,333,531 ______________________________________